


Read 'em and Weep

by 1stDraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ouihaw, Poker, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stDraft/pseuds/1stDraft
Summary: Poker night doesn't go so well for Ashe but maybe she can worry about that later.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Read 'em and Weep

Smoke fills the air, drifting from a cigar balanced precariously over a rose-shaped, glass ashtray. The cigar and the ashtray both gifts from Amélie. Ashe stares down at the two cards held between her thumb and forefinger knowing damn well she needed to toss in the towel and fold. She swirls the glass of scotch in her free hand and takes a sip, eyeing her competition with narrowed eyes, debating whether to take another chance. She’s already 50k in the hole, what’s more?

Amélie sits pretty with her sizable stack of chips and a soft smile on her lips. It’s not a tell. It’s mockery. Amélie plays with a straight face, except when she’s in the mood to taunt. It would have been infuriating if it weren’t for the fact that Ashe has such a soft spot for that smile. It’s what Amélie counts on.

“Forfeiting the round, Elizabeth?” asks Amélie. Oh she’s too good.

Ashe curls her lip. She sets her drink down and tosses in more chips to meet Amélie’s bet. Picking up her cigar, she sits back in her chair and takes a drag. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.” Her eyes flicker to the board: two tens, a five, and an ace. She’s holding on to a bluff with a two and a six. It’d be a miracle if Amélie has shittier cards.

B.O.B. sits between Amélie and Ashe, wearing a tux and his finest bowler hat. He burns one card from the deck and finally flips the last card, putting a two down.

Two pair. Ashe crosses her feet and takes another drag of her cigar, feeling a small spark of hope. She glances over to Amélie regarding the last card with disinterest. Fuck.

More chips slide to the ever-growing pile. Another 5k. Amélie reaches for her glass of wine, finishing the rest of her drink in one last sip. “How many losses has it been now?” She sets her glass delicately by B.O.B.

Five, and if she loses this round, she’d be down another 20k. “I’m not keepin’ count, beautiful.” Ashe tosses more chips to the pile, knowing full well she’ll never see them again. She holds back a groan when Amélie shows her cards. Two tens. Two fucking tens. Her piddly little two pair counted for jack shit. Ashe flicks her cards to the table and heaves out a frustrated breath. “Read ‘em and weep.” Course, she’s the one that should be weeping with 70k owed to her girlfriend. Though, the laugh that comes from Amélie is worth it, cheesy line and all. She almost cracks a grin. Almost.

As Amélie collects her chips, she decides to poke a little fun. “I thought you were good at the game.”

Ashe turns her head away and gestures for B.O.B. to clean up. She’s done losing money. “Yeah, well, we all have bad days.” Cue that sweet laugh again. It’s getting hard to keep a straight face.

“If you say so.”

Leaning forward, Ashe taps her cigar over her ashtray. She settles back against the chair, letting out another puff of smoke. “You know what would make it better?” Ashe watches Amélie whisper something to B.O.B. before those sharp eyes are back on her.

“What?”

“We forget this little game even happened.”

B.O.B. heads out of the room, carrying away a tray of empty glasses and the case for the poker chips. Amélie smiles at his retreating form.

“I have a good memory,” says Amélie. She stands up from her seat, rounding the table to place a hand on Ashe’s shoulder. “But,” she gives a knowing smile, “I have another idea that might make you happy.” She plucks the cigar out of Ashe’s hand and puts it out in the ashtray. Cold arms encircle Ashe’s neck as Amélie takes a seat on Ashe’s lap.

Ashe settles her hands on Amélie’s hips, her fingers finding the strip of skin between Amélie’s shirt and waistband. The feeling of her warm fingers brushing against cool skin gets her heart pumping faster. Already much better than a losing streak in Texas Hold’em.

Amélie presses a kiss to Ashe’s jaw, leaving a trail of purple lipstick as she works her way down Ashe’s neck. Her hands slide down to the knot of Ashe’s tie, tugging it undone in a matter of seconds. Amélie moves on to the top button of Ashe’s shirt. She manages to get three buttons loose before Ashe leans down to kiss Amélie with hungry lips.

The taste of wine coats Ashe’s tongue. She loves the feeling of icy fingers digging in her hair as she deepens the kiss. Wandering hands slip beneath Amélie’s shirt, feeling their way up along a smooth back. Her fingers trace Amélie’s tattoo, countless nights together gave her enough time to memorize every detail of it.

Ashe pulls her hands back and hooks them beneath Amélie’s thighs. The chair hits the ground when Ashe stands up, strong arms holding up her girlfriend before sitting Amélie on the table. She breaks away from the kiss, taking in heaves of much needed air with a growing smile. “You’re always right, you know that?”

Amélie grabs hold of the end of her shirt and pulls it over her head. She tosses it somewhere out of sight. “I know.” She pulls on Ashe’s shirt, closing the space between them. A soft moan escapes her lips at the gentle scrape of teeth at the crook of her neck. Her fingers find their way back to Ashe’s hair, nails digging down harder as Ashe runs a hand along her thigh.

Just as Ashe reaches to unhook the lacy, black bra that keeps taunting her, she hears a knock on the door. “I’m busy.” Her eye twitches when the door opens anyway.

B.O.B. comes shuffling in with a duffle bag in his hands. He looks down at the floor while holding the bag out.

“What part of-” Ashe blinks in surprise when Amélie slides off the table to retrieve the bag. She watches her girlfriend thank the omnic before taking the bag back to the table.

B.O.B. tips his hat and shuffles back out of the room, eyes on the ground the entire time.

Ashe snaps her attention back to Amélie when she hears the bag unzip. It’s filled with cash. “You, you had him give you cash?” It comes out in a sputter, disbelief painting her face.

A cool hand cups Ashe’s cheek. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Ashe turns her head away. “No.” It does. A little. Six lost games came back to taunt her in the form of cold hard cash. A sore reminder that her girlfriend might be better than her at cards. Her gaze slides back to Amélie when she feels a tug on her belt buckle.

“No?” Amélie lets go of the belt buckle and reaches behind, unhooking her bra.

“We can,” Ashe reaches out and hooks her finger around a black bra strap, pulling it down slowly, “talk about that later.” Just like always, she can’t help herself when she hears that pretty laugh. A reluctant smile reaches her lips and she leans down to press a kiss to Amélie’s shoulder. She’ll get Amélie back, just, just not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This Ouihaw stuff is pretty fun.


End file.
